A Shinsengumi nője voltam
by Fyndra
Summary: Yukimura Chizuru visszaemlékezései.


A nevem Yukimura Chizuru, és gondoltam, itt az ideje papírra vetni életem történetét, nehogy ezek a dolgok feledésbe vesszenek. Hiszen annyi érdekes kalandot éltem át, és annyi izgalmas dolog történt velem! Hadd okuljon hát az eljövendő generáció!

1864-ben kerültem Kiotóba, atyám ugyanis rejtélyes körülmények között ott tűnt el. Mivel előzőleg a lelkemre kötötte, hogy ha bármi történne, keressem fel Matsumoto barátját, ezért fogtam magam, és férfiruhába öltözve a keresésére indultam. Mármint atyámnak. Az álruhám tökéletesen bevált, senki sem jött rá, hogy lány vagyok, ám rejtélyes oknál fogva minden második fogadótulaj letaperolt, majd beinvitált. Ezeket később, az éjszaka során kedvesen, a kardomat nekik szegezve kértem fel, hogy legyenek szívesek távozni a szobámból, mert az ember alvásszükséglete legalább nyolc óra.

Kiotóba érve aztán két gazdátlan szamuráj elém állt az utcán, és pofátlan ajánlatot tett nekem. Nyilván ferde hajlamúak lehettek. Én mindenesetre itt is a fogadósokkal szemben bevált cselt használtam, és kardot rántottam. Erre kiröhögtek, azt állítva, hogy fordítva fogom a kardot! Hallatlan! Ilyen pimaszságot, mikor kiskoromban még dojóba is jártam! Igaz, csak takarítani, de akkor is! A kezem viszont lassan zsibbadni kezdett a vérveszteségtől – nem értem, hogy a fenébe lehet így ütni a markolattal, de hát a kardforgatók biztos ügyesebbek nálam –, úgyhogy inkább a futást választottam. Ezek viszont jöttek utánam! Épp megálltam, hogy most már tényleg fejbe vágom valamelyiküket, mire a semmiből két isten termett elő, és levágták az üldözőimet.

Oldalakat áradozhatnék két lovagom földöntúli szépségéről, acélos izmairól, a szélben selymesen lobogó hajáról, de az ilyesmi kezd kimenni az irodalmi divatból, így legyen elég annyi, hogy szinte valóságos márványból formázott szobrai voltak hatalmas hősöknek, akiknek most nem jut eszembe a neve. Persze kissé aktívabbak voltak, mint a szobrok.

Ez igazából eddig mind csupán felesleges információ – leszámítva a két utóbbi úr belépőjét –, viszont nélkülözhetetlen annak megértéséhez, mit is kerestem én a Shinsenguminál.

Ó, hogy ez eddig nem derült ki...? Nos, a két hős a Shinsengumi tagjai közé tartozott, és magukkal cipeltek, mint hadizsákmányt. Aztán a konyhába utasítottak, mert a két földre szállt isten intézte a főzést is, és társaik egyhangú szavazás során ehetetlennek minősítették az ételt. Úgy látszik, hogy aki ért a kardhoz, az béna a konyhában. De hogy akkor tőlem mit várnak...?

Ezzel indult a karrierem. Ki nem nagyon engedtek, nem mintha nagyon menni akartam volna, mert itt mindenki épp olyan fenségesen tökéletes volt, mint két megmentőm. El is határoztam, hogy most aztán férjet fogok, hiszen itt nem nyúlhatok mellé, nem úgy, mint otthon, ahol minden pasas olyan randa képpel rohangált, hogy inkább egy tenguhoz mentem volna hozzá... Ráadásul nálunk mindenki olyan másodszerű... Nem használnak olyan kifejezéseket, hogy „alávaló gazok", meg „úgy vélem, ma különösen kedvező az időjárás néminemű vér kiontására, barátaim". Nálunk mindenki csak az evésről fecseg. Azt is unalmasan teszik, ilyen szavak, hogy „néminemű", sose hagynák el a szájukat.

Szóval, nekiláttam a férjkeresésnek. Hosszas töprengés után Sannan-sanra esett a választásom, mert felettébb udvarias modora volt, és még a társainál is érthetetlenebb kifejezéseket használt. Gyakorlatilag fél órát tudott úgy beszélni, hogy a mondandója lényege valójában csak annyi volt, hogy előző éjjel esett az eső. Így egyenesen odamentem hozzá, és közöltem vele szándékaimat. Másnap elment a drága, hogy átgondolja a dolgot, de ez a tökkelütött parancsnokhelyettes – az most lényegtelen, hogy a megmentőim egyike – ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy engedély nélküli eltávért halál jár. Okita-san – kettes számú megmentőm – Sannan-san keresésére indult, és haza is cipelte. Sannan-san egy szobában várta a sorsát, és állítólag, mikor jó hangosan közöltem a parancsnokhelyettessel, hogy beszélni akarok vele, a zárt ajtó túloldalán hangosan felnyögött, hogy „Inkább ne!". Nyilván meg akart kímélni a könnyes búcsú fájdalmától...

Az eset után jó ideig gyászoltam. Szegény, szegény Sannan-san... De az élet ment tovább, és két évvel később, reggelik, ebédek és vacsorák százai után úgy döntöttem, most okosabb leszek. Fiatal férfi kell nekem, akinek még jó a memóriája, és betéve tudja az összes szabályzati pontot, nehogy megszegje valamelyiket! Todo-san alkalmasnak látszott erre, és mikor megkértem rá, hogy ugyan, lenne gyermekeim apja, túláradó örömében elejtette a kezében tartott vacsoráját, és elrohant. Másnap valami Itó nevű haverjával tartott, nyilván legénybúcsúra. Az azonban meglehetősen elhúzódott, és fél év múlva a hosszú kimaradásért őt is kivégeztette a parancsnokhelyettes. Igazán goromba ember, tekintettel lehetne rám is...

A fiatalok memóriájában sem bízhattam. Ezért az idősebbeket vettem célba, hogy biztosra menjek, rögtön kettőt is, Inoue-sant és Yamazaki-sant. Előbbi ugyan kissé pedofilnak tűnt, de hát ez van, egy bizonyos koron túl minden férfi annak látszik. Az utóbbi pedig élemedett 34 éve ellenére mégis csak a kémek vezetője volt, szóval csak tudott valamit! Ha mást nem, hát azt, hogy kell elkerülni a harcot. Sajnos, keserűen csalódnom kellett, A Sors ismét elszakított kedveseimtől, pedig alig láttam hozzá a kapcsolatépítéshez. Épphogy szerelmet vallottam nekik, persze, külön-külön, mikor kitört az a gaz háború. Fogalmam sincs ugyan, miért meg kik között, mert nem láttam a világot túl a konyhán, de kitört. Állítólag a háborúknak ez a szokása. Az első nagy csatában aztán elesett az én két vitézem...

Ekkor, bár eddig is a tiszteket vettem sorra, úgy döntöttem, hogy ha tényleg esküvőt akarok, akkor olyan embert kell választanom, aki sose hal meg. A parancsnokoknak pedig nem szokásuk, legalábbis igen ritkán, akkor is inkább ágyban, párnák közt. Végkövetkeztetés: Kondo-sant kellett megkörnyékeznem. Ő először ötölt-hatolt, hogy hát felesége van – a kis hamis, átláttam én rajta, nem akart ilyen elkötelezettséget a nyakába venni, és egy mesebeli feleséggel akart megszabadulni tőlem! Csakhogy azt is észrevettem, hogy bizony alaposan zavarba hoztam, vagyis csak idő kérdése, és úgyis meggondolja magát! Másnap szokás szerint kiment gyakorlatozni a megmaradt legénységgel – mert megöltek úgy 100-200 embert, de kit érdekelnek a statiszták... - és ekkor rajtaütöttek, elfogták, majd pár napra rá kivégezték.

Kezdett kicsit elegem lenni, mert mégsem járja, hogy ennyi férfi közt vénkisasszonyok sorsára jussak. Harada-sanhoz akartam fordulni, ő viszont még korábban tényleg megnősült, és semmi kedvem nem volt a másodhegedűs szerepéhez. Ám legalább kárörvendezhettem, ha nem lehet az enyém, ne legyen a másé se, ugye, és nem sokra rá Harada-san is elesett. Úgyhogy Okita-sant kerestem fel, aki épp Edóban lógatta a lábát, a ravasz róka ugyanis kiszuperáltatta magát a csapatból egy könnyű náthával. Mikor meglátott, vad köhögésbe kezdett, majd üvöltözött valamit valami fekete macskáról, és képes volt a szemem láttára kiájulni a verandáról a kertbe. Az esés nyilván megviselte a koponyáját, mert nem sokra rá meghalt.

Viszont megvilágosodtam. A lassan állandóvá váló gyászolásban az jutott eszembe, hogy voltaképp egy férfi van csak a Shinsengumiban, aki valóban érdemes a szerelmemre, az pedig nem más, mint a démoni parancsnokhelyettes, Hijikata-san. Ha valaki, ő megérdemli az isteni jelzőt. Egy bökkenő volt csak, hogy időközben felment a hideg északra. Jó kérdés, mit keresett ott, nyilván hóra vágyott. Hiszen csak a zord északi tél illett az ő ridegségéhez! Egy csata kezdete előtt értem el őt, kiáltottam neki, mire szívében nyilván fellobogott az értem égő láng, de jaj! véletlenül megsarkantyúzta a lovát, és kis csapatát messze megelőzve az ellenre rontott! Az ilyesmi azonban nem egészséges, bele is betegedett egy gonosz golyóba, és örökre a fagyos észak földjében maradt...

A szívem megtört, de elszántságom korántsem. Mindenáron a Shinsenből akartam férjet, hiszen annyit főztem rájuk, és mindig olyan hűségesen megették, akármit is tettem eléjük! A háború véget ért, amiből csak azt vettem észre, hogy mintha kevesebb hulla heverne szanaszét, és elhatároztam, felkutatom a csapat túlélőit. Hosszú-hosszú évekig kutattam, hiába... Nagakura-sant jó negyven évvel később találtam meg. Bemutatkoztam neki, és megkértem, ugyan, legyen a férjem; ő döbbenten ismert fel, majd azt mondta, előbb elmegy, hogy szakéval ünnepeljen. Egy héttel később temettem, alkoholmérgezést kapott a nagy vidámságban. Ebben a korban bizony igencsak árt a szaké az egészségnek...

Még ugyanabban az évben leltem rá Saito-sanra. A kor ugyan kikezdte hajdan délceg alkatát, a fülei megnyúltak, és a neve is más volt, valami Fujita, de mit számított az, Saito-san volt! Ám dőrén cselekedtem, megleptem őt az utcán, ő azonban a hirtelen örömtől összecsuklott, majd nyilván szívszélhűdés végzett vele. Igaz, az orvos később gyomorfekélyt állapított meg, de orvosok, mit tudnak azok...

Íme hát, többtíz esztendő krónikája... Az idő felettem is eljárt, és bizony, feladtam, hogy valaha is férjhez megyek... Ám mintha valamit elfelejtettem volna... Valami fontosat... Valamit, amiért Kiotóba mentem annak idején... De mi is volt az, mi...? Ám mindegy, nem lehetett az olyan fontos, ha nem emlékszem rá, nem igaz?


End file.
